


Pride

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Adachi wants to cook for Kurosawa.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	Pride

Adachi sighed. He was standing in his kitchen with an apron on he had fetched from the closet that had been hanging there since he bought way back when he moved here in the very determined mindset to cook. Well, the man at the onigiri snack stand knew better. 

But that was before he had met Kurosawa. And all this happened.

Now he felt he wanted to cook for him, give something back for all that Kurosawa had done. 

And maybe also to see him react to his food. He imagined Kurosawa's smile and praise and smiled a bit to himself, browsing the web for a recipe, preferrably an easy one. Once he had set his mind on it, he began to cut the vegetables. 

Not used to the sharp knife, the inevitable happened. He squeaked, letting the knife fall down as a sharp cut sent jolts of pain through his nerves and blood began to spill from it. Adachi groaned. He hated seeing blood. He quickly hurried to his first aid kit and clumsily took care of the wound.

When Kurosawa saw him in the office the next day with the band aid on, of course he asked what happened, but Adachi was evasive with his answers, not wanting to give away that he had wanted it to be a surprise.

He didn't want Kurosawa to worry, but of course he would. During the lunch break, they met in the corridor. 

"I'm glad it was nothing serious," Kurosawa said, leaning against the wall with a can of coffee, pointing the can to Adachi's hand before taking a sip. Images from the time from Adachi's injury he took care of appeared in his mind.

"I had wanted to cook," Adachi finally said, shuffling his foot on the floor. 

"Oh," Kurosawa just said as if he could sense that Adachi was about to say something more than this. 

"For.. you," Adachi added quietly and Kurosawa made a questioning sound.

"I mean.. I don't really cook and.. I had wanted to try and learn it so I could cook for us maybe some time," Adachi said, and Kurosawa smiled.

"Want me to teach you?" He offered with that blinding smile, "it's really simple"

To Adachi it seemed that to Kurosawa everything was simple. 

"O-Okay," Adachi agreed and they went back to work, later texting about when to meet.

They met at Adachi's place, and Adachi had set out everything in advance, the kitchen tools, the recipe, everything. He jumped a little when Kurosawa rang, even though he knew it was him. 

After hanging up his jacket, Kurosawa rolled up his sleeves. 

"Sorry I just have one apron," Adachi said.

"Then.. maybe you should wear it," Kurosawa suggested, and Adachi nodded. Their shoulders touched when Kurosawa entered the small kitchen, looking around what Adachi wanted to cook.

_Adachi in an apron must look so cute_

Adachi smiled a bit and showed Kurosawa the recipe. It was a simple dish, and Kurosawa suggested to cook the rice first while Adachi began to cut the onions, this time with more care. 

Kurosawa looked at him from the side and Adachi felt his gaze on him. He cut the onions with a concentrated face, not realizing when Kurosawa was getting closer. 

"Try to cut them smaller," Kurosawa said with a serious casual tone, but his thoughts were the opposite. 

_This must be heaven.. cooking with Adachi as if I was living the sweet life with him_

"You know, like this," Kurosawa said, "can I just.. demonstrate.. or.. well, wait, we could do it like this," he slid behind the other with his form against Adachi's back, and Adachi froze a little on his spot. 

Kurosawa placed his hand on Adachi's and showed him where to cut the onion. Adachi tried to sincerely learn, but having Kurosawa so close kind of made him nervous. On the other hand, it didn't feel unpleasant to have his taller form behind him, besides, Kurosawa always smelled good. 

When the onions were completely cut, Kurosawa's hand still unnecessarily lingered on Adachi's, unwilling to pull away despite Kurosawa's mind telling him to. 

"Kurosawa?" Adachi whispered, feeling Kurosawa sighing. 

_Having him so close is wonderful.. I don't know how long I can handle this..._

When Kurosawa finally motioned to pull his hand away, Adachi let go of the knife and held Kurosawa by the wrist. 

"You can.. I mean.. you don't have to let go just yet.. I mean.. I mean this method of teaching is very effective.."

/To be honest I want you close aswell/

_Does he even know what he's doing to me_

Kurosawa hummed and pressed a little closer and Adachi felt his blood pressure rise. Kurosawa's nose was in his hairline and this was definitely not just for cooking. Adachi sighed and leaned back and that was when Kurosawa couldn't hold back any longer. With Adachi's neck in sight, his form so close and his body gravitating towards his own, Kurosawa's head began to spin and finally, unable to resist any longer, he leaned in slowly and gently placed a butterfly kiss on Adachi's neck. 

Adachi twitched a bit but otherwise stayed still, glad the knife was out of his hand.

Kurosawa's chest rose and fell with his breathing and it was like time stood still for them. 

"Shall we continue with the cooking?" Kurosawa finally asked and Adachi nodded. 

The dinner became a success and Adachi felt proud, having done most of it, and Kurosawa indeed praised him, giving him his best smile. 


End file.
